chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hallheart
Hallheart A huge adamantine dodecahedron floats in the air before you, gently spinning. Its surface is stained with a black patina, with arcane runes engraved into each side. The runes thrum audibly with green energy, like the beating of a heart. * LN Large Construct (Golem, Mythic) * Init '''+3; '''Senses All-around vision, darkvision 60 ft., greater arcane sight, low-light vision, true seeing Defense * AC '''48, '''touch 19; flat-footed 48; (+11 armor +11 deflection, -1 Dex, +18 natural armor, -1 size) * HP 331 (34 HD; 34d10187 + 30 size + 80 mythic + 34 Toughness) * Fort +11; Reflex +10; Will '''+16 * '''Defensive Abilities Reconstruction; DR 20/adamantine and epic; Immune Construct Traits, Magic and Psionics Offense * Speed fly 20 ft. (perfect) * Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. * Melee '''3 slams +42 (1d8+12 force damage, 19-20/x2) * '''Special Attacks Create Guardian * Mythic Power 10/day; Abilities Arcane Metamastery IV, Channel Power, Dual Initiative, Enduring Armor, Flash of Omniscience, Force Pulse, Surge +1d10 * Spell-Like Abilities ** Constant-''greater arcane sight,'' telepathic bond with Atorn'theril, true seeing ** At will-''telekinesis'' * Spells Known (CL 18th, concentration +28) ** 9th (3/day)-''dominate monster'' ** 8th (6/day)-''clenched fish, ''power word stun ** 7th (7/day)-''forcecage, ''limited wish, prismatic spray ** 6th (7/day)-''disintegrate, ''greater dispel magic, mass suggestion ** 5th (7/day)-''baleful polymorph, ''dominate person, hold monster, lightning arc ** 4th (8/day)-''ball lightning, ''charm monster, confusion, true form ** 3rd (8/day)-''dispel magic, ''fireball, hold person, slow ** 2nd (8/day)-''arcane disruption,'' kinetic reverberation, molten orb, protection from arrows, web ** 1st '(8/day)-''charm person, color spray, grease, magic missile, peacebond ** '''0th-''acid splash, ''arcane mark, jolt, light, message, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, spark ** Mythic Spells-''baleful polymorph, ''confusion, disintegrate, dispel magic, dominate person, limited wish, magic missile, protection from arrows Statistics * Str –; Dex 8 (-1); Con –; Int 27 (+8); Wis 20 (+5); Cha 17 (+3) * BAB '''+34; '''CMB +43 (+4 to bull rush); CMD 52 (+2 vs bull rush, can't be tripped) * Feats '''Ability Focus (Force Pulse), Arcane Shield, Arcane StrikeM +4 (Riving), Awesome Blow, Bull Rush Focus, Combat CastingM, Dispelling Critical, Extra Mythic Power, Improved Critical (Slam), Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (Slam), Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Spell Focus (Enchantment), Spell PenetrationM (Greater), Toughness * '''Skills 340 ranks ** Appraise+18 (10 ranks + 8 Int) ** Craft (Carpentry) +28 (20 ranks + 8 Int) ** Craft (Sculptures) +28 (20 ranks + 8 Int) ** Craft (Stonemasonry) +28 (20 ranks + 8 Int) ** Fly +27 (20 ranks - 1 Dex + 8 perfect speed) ** Knowledge (Arcana) +38 (30 ranks + 8 Int) ** Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +18 (10 ranks + 8 Int) ** Knowledge (Engineering) '+38 (30 ranks + 8 Int) ** 'Knowledge (Geography) +18 (10 ranks + 8 Int) ** Knowledge (History) +18 (10 ranks + 8 Int) ** Knowledge (Martial) +28 (20 ranks + 8 Int) ** Knowledge (Nature) +28 (20 ranks + 8 Int) ** Knowledge (Planes) +28 (20 ranks + 8 Int) ** Knowledge (World) '+24 (16 ranks + 8 Int) ** 'Perception +35 (30 ranks + 5 Wis) ** Sense Motive+25 (20 ranks + 5 Wis) ** Spellcraft +42 (34 ranks + 8 Int) * Languages Telepathy 100 ft. * SQ Chamber Bound, Destructible Shell, Harrowed Dominion, Telekinesis * Light Load 692 lbs.; Medium Load 693-1,386 lbs.; Heavy Load 1,387-2,080 lbs. * Faith – Special Abilities The Hallheart cannot leave or be removed from its chamber through any means, even teleportation effects. As a swift action, the Hallheart can conjure a Heart Guardian in any free space within 60 ft. Guardians discorporate into arcane energy after 24 hours. The Hallheart can hold up to 6 charges of this ability, and regains an expended use each day. If the Hallheart is reduced to a HP total of 150 or less, its outer shell is destroyed, revealing the complex, thrumming arcane mechanism within. It becomes a Medium creature, its natural armor bonus is reduced to +10, and its DR is reduced to 15/adamantine and epic. However, it can use its Force Pulse ability once every 1d3 rounds and its fly speed increases to 60 ft. (perfect). If the Hallheart's HP total is put above 150 by its Reconstruction ability or other repairing effects, its shell reforms, returning it to normal. Once per round as a standard or swift action, the Hallheart can release a powerful pulse of force energy. Creatures within 30 ft. of the Hallheart must make a Reflex save (DC 37) or take 6d4 force damage and be pushed 20 ft. away from the Hallheart. Creatures who fail the save by 5 or more or who are pushed into an obstacle by this movement are also knocked prone. Creatures who succeed at this save only take half damage. They are still pushed back, even if they have Evasion or Improved Evasion. The Hallheart can use this ability once every 1d6 rounds. The Hallheart can expend a use of mythic power while activating this ability to increase damage to 6d6 and the push-back to 40 ft. The Hallheart can project its senses to any point within any room in the Harrowed Halls. Once every 1d3 hours, it can take a full-round action to repopulate, reshape, create, destroy, or move any unoccupied room in the Halls. If the Hallheart is destroyed, the Harrowed Halls cease to change, and collapse out of existence after 1 hour. Any creature or non-artifact object within the Harrowed Halls when it collapses are destroyed utterly. Artifacts appear at the entrance to the Halls, which now appears to lead to a smooth stone wall. The Hallheart is immune to any power, spell, psi-like ability, or spell-like ability that offers spell or power resistance, unless that effect would repair the Hallheart. If the Hallheart goes 1 minute without taking damage, it gains fast healing 10 until the next time it takes damage. The Hallheart casts arcane spells as an 18th-level Sorcerer, except it uses Intelligence as its spellcasting ability. It can eschew materials of any cost. The Hallheart has no limbs, but can telekinetically attack, manipulate objects within its reach, and fulfill somatic spell components as if it had three arms. It uses Intelligence instead of Strength for all purposes, can attack and touch incorporeal creatures as if they were corporeal, and its natural attacks deal force damage. Additional Information This hyperintelligent Construct is the controlling force behind the Harrowed Halls, created by Atorn'theril along with the Halls themselves to ward off interlopers while he throws himself further into arcane theory. The Hallheart is confined to a single, massive chamber at the very center of the Halls, where it can sense the entirety of the dungeon and reshape it to its whim. Without the Hallheart to control and manage its form, the Halls would collapse in upon themselves, utterly destroying everything within. Tactics * Before Combat '''The Hallheart despises actual conflict, and if creatures find their way into its chamber, it will happily make pleasant conversation with them for a while before asking them to leave; although it will not willingly provide any information to help survive in the Halls or work against its creator. If a creature threatens the Heart or refuses to leave, it will first attempt to charm, compel or otherwise drive them out of its chamber, to become lost in the Halls once more. * '''During Combat If forced to fight, the Hallheart will spend its first turn buffing itself, namely activating its Arcane Metmastery to allow it to quicken spells. It will then focus on disabling enemies that it perceives to be the greatest immediate threats (usually martial characters or utility spellcasters, due to its immunity to magic). If the Hallheart believes itself to be in actual danger of destruction, it will use its telepathic bond with Atorn'theril to request assistance. If he has an active body, he will immediately teleport to its chamber, drastically turning the tide of the battle. Category:Golem Creatures Category:Construct Creatures Category:Mythic Creatures Category:Unique Creatures Category:CR 25 Creatures